Vampire Hunter
by wolfdragonlover92
Summary: This story takes place after Vampire Knight Guilty. Staring my own character Rina, who is on a mission and has a secret.Can she find love or will a broken-heart-sliver-haired vampire destroy her?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Have you ever gotten into a situation that you'd probably never get out of? Well I was in a though situation. There is a man pointing a gun at me and I knew why. Tears filled my eyes, not from fear, but because I knew this was coming. I just didn't know it would be this soon. Worst of it was that the guy pointing this gun to my head might very well be the man I loved.

* * *

><p>The other story made on this account was made by my friend so i truth this is my first story being published on FanFiction. So i really hope y'all will like it, comment, review and give me tips for my writing. Thank you and enjoy! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1 Society

Chapter 1 Society

There was music blasting, people where getting drunk and acting stupid. The night club was dimly lit; there was the smell of smoke and alcohol in the air. I was at a small booth by myself. I was starting my second bottle of red wine. I didn't need to worry about getting drunk or hangovers. Alcohol doesn't affect me, probably because I wasn't like other humans.

As I poured the wine into my glass I let my mind wonder. I was thinking of the world I lived in. Most humans didn't seem to know what was out there, but I knew. Vampires. There was a whole society of vampires co-existing with humans. Humans, in the past, never got a long with them. There was even a war amongst them long ago. I didn't know much about that war, only that some vampires created more vampires from humans to use as military power. The myths of vampires changing humans into vampires when bitten are somewhat true, but it only happened with a certain vampire.

A pure blood vampire is the highest ranking vampire, and probably the most dangerous to humans. The purebloods are descendants of their Progenitor or first vampire and have no human blood in them. They are all-powerful, and ruler over the vampire race. If a human is bitten by a pureblood they turn into vampires, kind of like in the myths, but they go psycho for blood. The only way to make sure that doesn't happen the new vampire has to drink the blood of the pureblood.

Level B class or nobles are the aristocracy of the vampire world. Nobles have _almost_ pure blood but it's been slightly tainted by human blood (human and vampire getting into bed together) somewhere along the way. Most of them have unique abilities. After the nobles are the level C vampires, mixed-blood vampires (vampires with a lot of human blood). They make up the majority of the population. Below them are level D's, or ex-humans. They are former humans who have been bitten and turned by a pureblood. For the most part, they are the weakest, and have no abilities beyond speed and strength, etc. Below them is one more group. If a turned vampire doesn't receive some of their _creator's_ blood, they'll lose their sanity and turn into mindless beasts lusting for blood. They are level E and are hunted down by Vampire Hunters and other vampires. The 'E' stands for End.

I would be a level B vampire my father was a pureblood and my mother was human. Funny thing is my mother was not only a human but a vampire hunter. But she died when I was 5 years old, killed by a level E who caught her off guard. She was teaching me how to fight, how to be a vampire hunter. Since I was a vampire myself I would be one of the strongest vampire hunters. When the level E attacked she was telling me about anti-vampire weapons, she was holding a loaded gun but the safety was on and she didn't have time to take it off. The vampire sucked the life out of her in front of me. The gun was on the floor in front of me. I took the safety off and as the vampire finished my mother it came for me. I had a clear shot. I pulled the trigger. The vampire turned to dust after that. My mother laid in front of me drained of her blood at that point I hated and vowed to kill any vampire who kills to just get blood. I trained myself after that.

My father left me after my mother died. I was alone, a little child out to defend herself from the many evils of the world. Luckily I knew some other vampire hunters to take me in and teach me what they knew. I stayed for about a year and a half. I learned how to cook and basic defense moves as a starting point for the rest of my life.

I went out into the world alone yet again. For years I watched and studied vampires from behind the scenes. I watched Hunters fight and use their weapons. The many weapons they had. I saw guns, swords, and just about any weapon that comes to mind really. I practiced with guns (yes even at a young age I used guns), fighting rods, bow and arrow, knives, throwing stars, but most of all I preferred a sword.

My fighting techniques come from taijutsu, boxing and some wrestling. I studied pressure points of the body and how to strike them to disable my opponent's movements. My mother started training me at three years of age and since then I've had thirteen years of training, and I just might be the best Vampire Hunter out there.

My name is Rina Sora and I'm a Vampire Hunter.


	3. Chapter 2 Silver Hair

Chapter 2 Silver Hair

I started getting bored of the night club. The wine wasn't satisfying my thirst. It's ironic that I'm a Vampire Hunter and a vampire as well. I could smell and hear the blood pulsing through the veins and arteries in the people around me. My throat was burning as if I hadn't drunk anything in a month. It has been 2 weeks since the last time I drank blood. I wonder who would be a good donor.

I started looking around and smelling, for blood I could have. I don't kill the people I drink from I just take enough blood that doesn't kill them, but enough that they feel faint afterwards. It's funny because a vampire bite to humans is like ecstasy or the ultimate bliss, also said to be better than sex. If a human receives vampire bites often they tend to become addicted to it. I even came up with the idea of having feeding areas, stores, or rooms that allow vampires drink from humans who are addicted to it. Now there is one in every other city. The town I'm in doesn't have one but it does have a blood bank .I don't always drink straight from the source even though it's better fresh and satisfies me longer. I have an account at the blood bank so I can get as much blood packets as I want.

I was about to leave the night club then, out of the corner of my eye I saw something or rather someone. I turned my head to see who it was. It was a vampire. I smelled the air to see if can get their sent. I smelled level D, a former human, and male. I could smell stronger than a wolf and my sight was incredible. I looked into the shadow where the vampire hid himself from me. I was able to make out that his height. He was about 181 centimeters or six feet tall. He seemed to have light colored hair but it was too dark to see to make out the exact color.

I don't know if he was watching me but, instead of drinking from someone, I decided I'd go for the blood bank instead. I don't want anyone spying on me and defiantly not a vampire; don't want people to know my secret. See the thing is I'm not a registered vampire hunter so I don't want to deal with neither the Hunters Association nor the Vampire Senate. I know they might have reports about the vampire killings and they both are trying to find out who is responsible. I have no clue why they would care; I mean I'm getting rid of the blood lusting beasts that _They _created! Both the Association and the Senate breed their own Level E's for when _necessary_; whatever that means. Also those Pure Bloods don't know when to stop drinking from humans.

I left the tip on the table leaving the dark night club. I sensed the vampire moving toward my direction. So he is following me. _Might as well make this a game of hide and seek_, I thought to myself. I wasn't that noticeable. I was wearing all black so I blended in to the shadows and darkness of the night. But the night was still young, and there are many people out tonight, since it's the weekend. I had on a light hooded jacket, so to cover my long black hair, I put my hood up. I looked slightly over my shoulder to see if the vampire was following me. And indeed he was he just exited the night club. It was much lighter outside because of the town lights so I could see him more clearly. He had silver hair, and he seemed familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I didn't want to take a chance and to my luck there was a crowd of people up a head in front of a store. I quicken my pace and I got lost in the sea of people. I had my head low and I took a shortcut to the blood bank through an ally next to the store. Once I knew I was out of the sliver haired vampire's sight I ran for it, just to be on the safe side. I wasn't able to sense the vampire anymore but I didn't mean I sensed no vampires in the area. It was night time so of course some vamps would be out and about.

**One** of my _special _abilities was that I was able to sense vampires all around; it's more like vampire hunter ability than a vampire one, but seeing that I am a vampire it's more enhanced. Silver hair was out of my reach to sense him, so I was safe, for now.


	4. Chapter 3 Blood

Chapter 3 Blood

I wasn't far from the blood bank now it was just down the corner. I kept my hood up just in case Silver hair came back. It was a Friday night, and I came in front of the blood bank. I looked to see when it closes and thankfully I had one more hour till it closed. I walked into the lobby; it was empty, except for me and the receptionist lady at the front desk. The room was dull; the walls where white and the seats for waiting to either give blood, or take blood where black and dreary. I took my hood off as a sign of respect to the woman who was unfortunate to get the night shift. She was middle aged; her brown hair was tied into a low pony tail and it was starting to get some white and grey in it. She wore what looked like a nurse's outfit. I smiled slightly as I came up to the desk, to be polite.

"Hello, how may I help you?" her voiced chimed as she said the line most receptionist are taught.

"Hi, I have an account to get some blood, my name is Rina Sora," I told the receptionist smoothly since I've done this many times before.

She typed away on the keyboard. "Ah yes, here you are! How many would you like? Do you also want to charge it?"

"Um," I said thinking how many blood packets I would need, then I answered "Let's go with five today, and yes I would like charge it."

She typed some more and went to the back room to get the blood packets. It surprised me that she didn't ask why I getting so many. I saw myself on a security monitor they had in the corner of the room. I looked like any other healthy young teenager girl, so why would I need blood? Since the lady might take another minute or two I turned the computer screen towards me so I could see what the file said. It had the typical information: name, birth date, blood type, etc. It also said I was valuable costumer, and ask no questions when buying, so that's the reason she didn't say anything about the blood. _Sweet_, I thought to myself.

I turned the computer screen back just in time, for when the receptionist came back with a small cloth bag holding the blood packets. I took it from her, bowed, said "Arigato," and left.

I started towards my apartment which was a few streets away maybe a fifteen to twenty minute walk from the blood bank. It was 11:30, and I was thirsty. My throat was burning even more now with the scent of the blood coming from the bag. On my way home there was another ally, so I decided to go through it as a short cut and a temporary hiding area for me to drink the blood.

It was dark and there was trash everywhere, just like anything you'd expect from an ally. There was a trash can and I hid on the other side of it away from the stores and people. At the other end of the ally were the quite, dark neighborhoods. My apartment building was now less than ten minutes away, depending how fast I walked, or ran.

I couldn't wait, so I took two packets of blood, I ripped the plastic packet so it made a small hole enough for blood to flow easily through. I tilted my head, lifted the bags up to my mouth. The blood poured into my mouth and down my throat. It was thick and cold, but not as good as fresh blood strait from the source and warm. I gulped it down within a few seconds, and then I was on my next two. Again I finished in seconds. I reached in the bag for the last packet. I was just about to finish when I sensed a bad presence. I threw the bag and the empty packets away. Then the wind whistle as something flew by me. I turned around and sure enough I was facing a level E. I clenched my fist ready for a fight. Then it lunged for my neck.


End file.
